


Changing is hard

by diaanaprince



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Trans Female Character, diana gets hurt for you, diana loves you alot, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaanaprince/pseuds/diaanaprince
Summary: Change is hard.Diana will help you.She always will.





	Changing is hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (transgender!reader x Diana Prince)  
>  A/N: Reader hasn’t transitioned yet. They’re pronouns are still her/she and they’re a girl in the fic at the moment. Diana and Reader are already seeing each other, and it’s up to you if you want Reader to be immortal or not!

“He’s just.. stupid.” You muttered under your breath as you snatched your jacket from the rack by the door. You were angry, not with your mom, but definitely your father. You lived with your parents, yes. But you’d come out to your mother a long time ago. And with the idea of transitioning coming into mind, you wanted to bring it up to him, because you’d need his permission if it were to happen anyways.

“I understand why you feel that way, but-“ She shook her head and you scoffed as you tried to leave the room. “Calm down, rushing around all angrily isn’t going to help anything.”

“Neither is her being gay, but you seem to support it.” Your father walked past her, glaring at you and you sneered at him. Your mom glared at him angrily with a hint of disappointment in her eye and turned back to you. “It’s better if she just-“

“I just what dad? Don’t be gay? Tell me. I’m begging you.” You said the last part with extra and unnecessary sarcasm, which wasn’t helping the situation at all. It was helping your sensitivity though. You rolled your eyes and slipped past your mom to the hall closet.  
“(Y/N), that’s not helping.” Your mom sighed again and looked behind her to ensure he wasn’t listening. “He’s just in shock. I know that he’s-“

“Homo-fucking-phobic.”

“You see what it’s doing to her? That’s not our daughter, that’s a faggot, who-“ his words weren’t upsetting you to the point where you were in tears. It took a lot to get you to that point, and you’d been at that point many times before. Diana had helped you grow tougher skin over time. But his words, they were just making you boil and boil until you’d eventually bubble over.

“Well maybe I don’t want to be in this hell hole anyway!” You shouted in his direction, you were hurt. You started digging though the closet to find your duffle bag. “If you want me gone so bad, then I’m gone.” Your tough exterior had nothing to do with who you were inside, more so who you were around your mom and Diana. Soft, loving, sensitive. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, if he kept saying that word, then you’d crack.

“(Y/N), no.” Your mom walked over to you and rubbed your back soothingly, attempting to calm you down. Knowing somewhere in your mind that she was alright with you choosing who you wanted to be, you feeling these feelings comforted you in a way. “Don’t make a descision you’ll regret.”

“I’m just going to call Diana.” You swung your bag over your shoulder and stood back up and looked your mom in the eye. “I can stay with her for a while.” Your Mom bit her lip and looked back nervously.

“I’m sorry love.” You moved a hair out of your face and you shook your head. “I’m sorry he’s doing this.”  
“It’s fine. It’s all fine.” It wasn’t. You wiped your eyes before she could ask if you were crying and continued.  
“It’s not fine, what don’t you get about that?” He came walking in and you groaned again, pulling out your phone to text Diana.

 

**Please come get me. _Please._**

 

“It’s against what we believe.” He gave your mother a stern look and there was what looked like a hint of fear in her eyes. You hated that. “She’s not gay, just confused. She doesn’t even know who she is, let alone what she wants to change.”

“Can you hop off my ass please?” You put your hands up and tried to stay calm. “You don’t think I’ve considered that? I get you think it’s wrong, and-“  
“Faggots,” he began, stepping closer and closer until his face was only a few inches away from yours. You clenched your fists and felt your fingernails digging into your palm, you stayed silent. “Burn in hell.” He snatched the beanie of your head and threw it to the ground. “And get rid of all this, this shit! You are not gay, we’ve raised you better than that!” He shouted and tried to grab your shoulders. You shoved him back and before it could get to intense you mother grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

“Don’t touch me!” You shouted back in his face and you felt your phone vibrate. You turned around and went to your room to grab some things and looked back at your phone.

 

**I’m almost there. Your dad?**

 

The fact that she knew who it was just from the text tied a knot in your stomach for whatever reason.

 

**It’s getting physical. I’ll stay with Barry, someone. Not here.**

 

**You’re staying with me.**

 

You threw some things in your bag. Clothes, money, a pair of shoes. You had enough money to get other things you needed, and Diana would let you stay with her. You heard your dad shouting down the hallway in the direction of your room and the knot in your stomach tightened.

“You know what? Fine! Be a faggot for all I care! Burn in Hell, because I know that no child of mine would pull some bullshit like this!” You blinked tears you felt clouding your vision away and threw some more things in your bag, things you didn’t really need, but things you know you’d want. Gifts Diana and your mom had given you, but nothing of his. “Are you scared? Because you better be, we’re trying to protect you. We were trying to raise you to be the best you could, but you’re a fucking disgrace! Kill your-“

You threw your bag to the ground and shot out of your room towards your dad.

“Why don’t you understand that this is who I am? I can’t change this! I’m not going to and I never will!” You felt the tears start overflowing and you saw Diana at the door calming your mom down. “Why won’t you just let me be!” He shoved you out of nowhere, your back and head slamming againstthe wall and you winced. He tried to shove you again, all while kicking you everywhere while you were on the ground and Diana ran over.

“Stop, what are you doing?!” Your mom screamed and Diana pulled you away, taking a blow to the cheek.  
You were dizzy and felt like you were going to vomit, but you knew she got hurt. And it was all your fault.  
Diana pulled you into a tight hug, and you cried in her arms. You sobbed as hard as you needed to and her hug full of love and reassurance let you know that she was there for you the entire way. You could see that she was bleeding as well as you and your dad seemed disgustingly satisfied.

“You make me sick.” He scowled and you were unsure who he was taking to, you or Diana, but it just made you cry harder in her arms and you felt Diana’s head shake.

“You’re the disgusting one here.” She sneered. You hadn’t noticed that your mom had slipped past to grab you bag and hand it to Diana.

“Will you be okay?” Your dad had stormed out of the room and your mom wiped her eyes as she talked to Diana. “Oh god, you’re bleeding. I’m so sorry.”

“I’ll be fine, I’m going to take her to the hospital just to be sure. I’ll make sure she calls you and that she’s safe.” She nodded reassuringly and your mom hugged her thankfully. “I’d never let anything happen.”

“Well then, (Y/N) I’ll talk to you later love, I’m sorry that all this is happening to you. We can promise you that it’ll get better.” You nodded, your face sitill buried in her chest. “Again Diana, I’m so sorry that this happened. You’re sure your face will be alright?” You were shaking which and concerned Diana from the start, so she easily dismissed her own injury and cared more about yours. She helped you to the door and she walked with you to her car. You stayed silent as you got in and she started speaking moments after she got in.

“I’m so sorry.” Your head was turned towards the window, though you weren’t trying to ignore her. Your heart, your chest and your head all hurt and there was too I much running through your mind to talk then. Tears rolled down your cheeks and you sobbed quietly. “I understand if you don’t want to talk to me. But I need to take care of you. I’m taking you to the hospital, and getting you something to eat.”

“No.” You said sternly through your tears and you poked at her. “I did this. I did all of this. And now you’re hurt, and I caused so much to go wrong tonight, I just..” your words faded off into sobs again and she looked at you sadly. “Your arm Diana, your face. You’re hurt.”

“I will be alright. You know that. I’ve been injured worse. Seeing you like this hurts more than any wound.” She said hurtfully and started the car, instantly turning the heat on and insisting you wrap up in her coat. “It won’t take but a little while for them to get you patched up.

You were too tired to insist otherwise, so you sat in silence as she pulled out of the driveway.

 

Change didn’t seem so great then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first fic w reader, hope you enjoy. gonna be about 4 chapters long :)

**Author's Note:**

> Diana x transitioning!reader fic, hope you like it, it’ll have a bit 4 total chapters :)


End file.
